


Hold Me Close and Whisper My Name

by duende09



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hidden Relationships, Sibling Incest, explicit sibling incest you have been warned, for Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra is having a rough day on set but a surprise visit from her little brother turns it all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close and Whisper My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> This was written in messenger, spur of the moment for my darling A when she discovered that these two were siblings and exclaimed, I quote, "Now I need incest fics like YESTERDAY" So enjoy.

Alexandra is ready for this scene to be done with. The sword is just not moving right for her today and each time the director yells cut she wants to scream and throw the weapon across the field they're shooting in. However, she is a professional so instead she squares her shoulders, sets her feet and readies herself to do it over. Logan smiles sympathetically, the star of the film is nothing but sweet and kind. It certainly makes the work easier when our partner is so easy to get along with. By the time they nail the shot her body aches from the choreographed fight and her arms are tired even if it was the lightweight prop sword. Mere seconds after the director announces the wrap on the scene a loud, piercing whistle echoes through the clearing. Like Pavlov's dogs Alexandra perks up. Back straightening and a smile pulling at her full lips. She would know that whistle anywhere. Spinning around it takes her 3.5 seconds to locate him in the group of people standing nearby. His hair is disheveled as per usual and he looks absolutely stunning in a pair of worn jeans and a white t-shirt.

 

"Matt!" She cries out, dropping the sword and rushing over.

 

Her brother is grinning at her as she runs up, not hesitating to pick her up around the waist and swing her around before letting her feet fall back to the ground. His arms are tight around her and she accepts the hug easily. Burrowing closer she lets the familiarity of his arms holding her close wipe away the frustrations and exhaustion.

  
"Hey Lex. Nice moves out there."

  
The words are spoken into her hair and she can't help the shiver that runs down her spine as his breathe washes over her.  
"Shut up. I was shit and you know it. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy."  
"Some things got rearranged and I figured I'd stop by. See how you were, I've missed you."  
"I missed you too, Matt."

  
Alexandra really had. It didn't matter if it had only been a few weeks. She still wasn't used to not seeing her brother every day. To not waking up with him there and spending the day knowing he was a shout away.

 

"Who's this?" Logan asked, suddenly at their side.

 

His eyes were taking them in and Alexandra wondered what he saw. Did he see a closeness that was unusual? Did they look like super close siblings or something more? She knew she should temper her reactions in public but sometimes she couldn't help it. Especially when Matt took her by surprise and she forgot everything except how gorgeous he was and how much she loved him. When the only thing that mattered was how right she felt in his arms.

 

"Logan, this is my brother Matthew Daddario. Matt, meet Logan Lerman my amazing co-star."  
"I wouldn't say amazing but it's nice to meet you, Matt. You have quite the talented sister."  
"You too, I saw that scene and you guys did a great job. The movie is going to be a hit for sure."

  
The two boys shook hands, chatting idly while Alexandra stood there still trying to wrap her head – and heart – around the fact that Matt was right there.

  
"Logan, they need you over at the cabin set for the next scene." One of the crew called, breaking up the conversation.  
"Duty calls. I know Alexandra is done for the day but if you're still in town later you should swing by, join Brandon, Jake and I for dinner."  
“Thanks, man.”  
"Thanks, Logan. Text me when you're done."

  
Logan nodded and hurried off to the cabin set to film some scenes of Percy and Grover. Turning back to her brother she smiled as he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

  
"So you going to show your little brother around? Is Pierce Brosnan here? Can you introduce me? He's no Connery but he's definitely top 5 for Bonds."

  
Alexandra felt a stab of disappointment but she quickly pushed it aside. Of course he would want to see the set and meet people. This was his world too and it's not like they could just sneak off.

  
"Pierce has the day off actually but I can show you around set. We could watch Logan's scene if you want."  
"You call Pierce Brosnan Pierce?" Matt's eyes were huge.  
"He told me to. Said he felt old enough around us calling him Mr. Brosnan was just cruel."  
"Look at you sis, friendly with England's greatest spy."

  
Alexandra just laughed and shoved him in the shoulder.

  
"Come on, most of the sets are this way."  
"Is your trailer this way?" He asked slinging an arm around her shoulder.

And god she remembered when he wasn't tall enough to do that.  


“It is, why? You need to drop something off?"

  
Matt's fingers curled on her shoulder, pushing through the thick strands of her hair to brush against bare skin.

  
"Something like that."  


His voice was low, that secret tone to it that she knew so well. A liquid heat pooled in her belly at the sound, arousal rushing through her at the promise of it.

  
"Yeah. We can definitely stop there."

The trailers weren't too far and luckily they were rather deserted. She pointed things out absentmindedly as they walked but she could tell she wasn't the only one more focused on what was about to happen than what was around them. She climbed up the steps to the trailer with Matt right behind her, if anyone had been around to see the closeness of their bodies would have given them away but as it was the only witnesses were some squirrels and birds. She had barely flicked the lock when Matt was on her. Mouth hungry and desperate and achingly familiar. She knew this wasn't normal, she knew that it was considered wrong and immoral and all sorts of things but when they met all she could feel was love and a blinding sense of right. So she threw herself into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing up against him. Kissing back just as fiercely, just as hungry.

  
"Damn Lexi, I've missed you. Missed your sweetness."  
"Missed you too. Wanna feel you, need to. God, I can't believe you're actually here."

  
Needy hands shoved at clothes, desperate to touch and see and feel. Soon Annabeth’s clothes were a pile on the floor and she was just Alexandra again. Soft, sometimes shy and madly in love with the boy in front of her. Matt pulled back, eyes even darker than normal as he raked them over her exposed body, cataloging every freckle, bruise and hair. She felt the intensity of it like a shock to her clit, pussy wet and ready for him from the look alone.

 

"Matt, come on." She demanded, every bit the big sister.

  
However Matt was also every bit the little brother and he just smirked, tongue running across his lips as he took his time. Not wanting to wait, just wanting him inside her – they could do teasing and foreplay later – Alexandra decided it was time to take things into her own hand.

Literally.

She let her right hand trail down her stomach and into the small thatch of dark curls between her legs. She couldn't hold back the soft moan as her fingers slid between her folds, finding the honey slick of her arousal and rubbing at her clit. The smirk fell from Matt's face and if she wasn't so desperate for him Alexandra would've given him one of her own. A second moan spurred him into action and he quickly stripped off his clothes, pausing to pull a condom out of his pocket. He tossed it onto the couch behind them before pulling her close, bare skin against bare skin. She could feel the hot hardness of his dick against the soft skin of her belly and she got even wetter.

  
"Please, Matt. Need it too much. I want to feel you inside of me."  
"Me too, baby. Me too."

  
They kissed again, all tongue and heat.

  
"Bend over the couch."

  
Matt's voice was rough, strung out already. Alexandra quickly complied, turning and bending over the arm of the couch, her face buried into her arms on the seat. She could feel Matt behind her, pressing against her all hard and demanding. He reached over her to grab the condom and stepped back just long enough to slide it over his hard dick. Then he was back, hot and solid as he guided his erection to her soaked pussy. He didn't tease, just lined up and pushed forward with a powerful thrust of his hips until he was fully seated in her. She cried out, keeping her face in her arms to muffle the sound. She could feel his hand on her back, rubbing at tense muscles as his hips piston in and out. He felt huge inside her from this angle, stretching her and filling her so completely. Low grunts fall from his lips and she drinks each one in, sweeter than ambrosia. Matt shifts his left hand coming to grip the back of her neck as he curls over her, the left slipping under her body. He tweaked and pinched one painfully hard nipple and she can feel the start of her orgasm coming on already.

  
"So close, Matt." She gasps out.

  
He already knows of course, knows her pleasure as well as she does. His hand dips lower, finger reaching out to rub hard at her swollen clit. A firm pressure that is unyielding even as he fucks into her with an almost violent roughness. She clenches the inner walls of her pussy around her brother's cock, obsessed with the desire to have him come with her. To come as he unloads deep inside her.

  
"Fuck, Lex, so fucking tight." He groans out.

  
He is practically draped across her now, his harsh pants right in her ear. Matt circles her clit once more and that's all it takes to shatter her. She comes biting down hard on her arm the feeling of Matt erupting with her heightening the orgasm. The force of it shakes her entire body, eyes rolling back and toes curling into the carpet. When she blinks back into awareness Matt is heavy and limp against her and she chuckles deep and content

 

"Move, Matt. You're crushing me."  
"Can't. Killed me." Matt returns, smile evident in his voice.

  
He does however. Pulling out and tying off the condom before collapsing on the couch, pulling Alexandra down with him.

  
“Mmm I needed that." She sighs, stretching languidly.  
"Glad to provide." Matt retorts.

  
She smacks his chest lightly before tilting her head up to kiss his chin.

  
"How long are you here for?"  
"All night."  
"Good. Why don't we get ditch set and I'll show you some sights before we meet the boys for dinner."  
"I don't know I kind of like the sights here."  
"My hotel room has a queen size bed and a Jacuzzi." She tossed out with a smirk.  
"In that case, lead the way."

  
Laughing they disentangled and got up, Matt redressing while Alexandra found some of her own clothes to don. Texting her driver Alexandra couldn't help thinking that her day was definitely getting better.


End file.
